Mutants of several lines of cultured rodent and human cells are being selected for resistance to drugs which interfere with RNA synthesis. These drugs include alpha-amanitin and toyocamycin. Mutants isolated will be tested for altered RNA polymerase activities and for altered RNA processing activities. They will be subjected to genetic analysis via virus-induced cell fusion to test dominance, recessivity, and to attempt to localize the mutations on chromosomes.